prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Zack Gibson
Jack Rea is a British professional wrestler currently signed to the WWE under his ring name Zack Gibson. Professional wrestling career FutureShock Wrestling (2009-2018) Rea made his FSW debut on August 16, 2009 as Zack Diamond during FutureShock's 5th Year Anniversary Show of teaming with Matt Taylor, Sparx andSwedish Tigress in an eight-man tag team match won by Jaqk Halewood, Joey Hayes, Melanie Price & The Nordic Warrior. He returned during the December 6th edition of FutureShock, where he teamed with Mike Fitzgerald and Ruffneck in a six-man tag team match defeating Chris Egan, Hamish & The Nordic Warrior. During the following year as Zack Gibson, he joined the 2010 FSW Trophy Tournament advancing during the September 12th edition of FutureShock by eliminating El Ligero in the first round. He was later eliminated in the semifinal match held on November 7 by Dave Breaks. Gibson returned in 2011 during the April 10th edition of FutureShock as a member of Team Ray with Raynaldo, Sam Bailey and Xander Cooper in an eight-man tag team elimination gauntlet match, defeating Team Rayne (Danny Hope, Dave Rayne, Joey Hayes & Noam Dar). During the October 9th edition of FutureShock, Gibson joined the 2011 FSW Trophy Tournament eliminating Noam Dar in the first round. On November 6, Gibson advanced in the semifinal by eliminating Cyanide. He was defeated in the tournament final by CJ Banks. On August 25, 2012, Gibson entered his first title hunt, wrestling in a Steel Cage match to determine the No. 1 Contender for the FSW Championship. He defeated Dave Rayne to become the new contender. On October 7, Gibson faced Jack Gallagher and Stixx in a three-way match to determine the new No. 1 Contender for the FSW Championship but was defeated by Gallagher. Gibson returned in 2013 where during March 10 edition of FutureShock, he participated in the Lotto-Thunder Tournament, advancing in the first round after eliminating Xander Cooper. He then eliminated CJ Banks during the semifinals to advance. During the tournament final, Gibson defeated Noam Dar to become the new FSW Champion, winning his first FutureShock title. He then lost the title to Cyanide in his first title defense by the end of the March 10th edition of FutureShock. On November 17, Gibson won the title back in a rematch defeating Cyanide, becoming the two-time FSW Champion. During the February 23, 2014 edition of FutureShock, Gibson successfully defending the title, defeating T-Bone. On April 19, Gibson successfully retained the title in a ladder match, defeating Cyanide in a rematch. On August 16 at the 10th Anniversary Spectacular of FutureShock UnderGround, Gibson lost the title to Jack Gallagher. Returning in 2015 on the August 22nd edition of FutureShock UnderGround, Gibson lost a submission match to Jack Gallagher. On the October 25th edition of FutureShock Uproar, Gibson participated in the 2015 FSW Trophy Tournament, eliminating Danny Hope to advance in the first round. On November 25 Gibson advanced in the semifinal after eliminating Mark Massa. He won the 2015 FSW Trophy Tournament after defeating Soner Dursun in the tournament final. In 2016, during the April 9th edidion of FutureShock UnderGround Gibson won the FSW title after defeating the defeating champion T-Bone. On the July 17th edition of FutureShock Uproar, Gibson successfully defended the title against Rampage Brown. During the August 13th edition of FutureShock UnderGround, Gibson successfully retained the title against T-Bone in a title rematch. During the October 15th edition of FutureShock UnderGround, Gibson successfully defended the FSW title against Fabian Aichner. Returning in 2017 during the January 22nd edition of FutureShock Uproar, Gibson successfully retained the title against Rampage Brown in a title rematch. At FutureShock Reloaded!, Gibson defeated Sam Bailey to retain the title. At the 13th Anniversary SuperShow of FutureShock, Gibson lost the title to Ashton Smith. Gibson returned in 2018 during the January 14th edition of FutureShock Uproar in a match won by James Drake. He made his final FutureShock appearance during the February 17th edition of FutureShock UnderGround in a title match for the WWE United Kingdom Championship held by Pete Dunne but did not win the title. Preston City Wrestling (2013-2017) On April 26 at PCW SpringSlam Gibson participated in a 30-Man Royal Rumble match won by Lionheart. Returing in 2014 at PCW Tribute To The Troops, Gibson wrestled in a match won by Dave Mastiff. At PCW I Want To Break Three, Gibson wrestled in a match won by former WWE superstar and then-Impact Wrestling star Mr. Anderson. On Halloween night at PCW Fright Night 3, Gibson wrestled in a four-way match won by Charlie Garrett, involving Rich Swann and Tyler Bate. Gibson returned in 2015 on March 29 at PCW Who Dares Wins in a 30-Man Royal Rumble to determine the No. 1 Contender for the PCW Heavyweight Championship. Gibson returned on June 17 in a match defeating Matthew Brooks. On June 23 during the first night of 2017 PCW Tribute To The Troops Show, Gibson teamed with Iestyn Rees in a tag match won by Impact Wrestling star Moose and former WWE superstar X-Pac. PROGRESS Wrestling (2012-2018) Gibson debuted on March 25 at PROGRESS Chapter One: In The Beginning in a three-way match won by BWC Scarlo Scholarship Champion Xander Cooper and Darrell Allen. Gibson returned two years later in 2014 at PROGRESS Chapter Twelve: We're Gonna Need A Bigger Room, advancing in the quarter final of the Natural Progression Series II tournament after eliminating Will Ospreay. He returned on November 30 at PROGRESS Chapter 16: Very Very Very Breaky Breaky Breaky Bishi Bishiii where he advanced in the semifinal after eliminating Ali Armstrong. Returing in 2015 at PROGRESS Chapter 17: Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger, Gibson was eliminated by Morgan Webster in the tournament final of the Natural Progression Series II. On May 24, Gibson joined the first round of the Super Strong Style 16 Tournament where he was eliminated by Zack Sabre, Jr.. On November 29 at PROGRESS Chapter 23: What A Time To Be Alive!, Gibson defeated Morgan Webster in a trophy match to win the Natural Progression Series II Trophy. At PROGRESS Chapter 24: Hit The North, Gibson was part of a three-way match for the PROGRESS World Championship held by Will Ospreay who successfully retained the title against Morgan Webster and Gibson. In 2016, Gibson returned to the PROGRESS title hunt, first joining a No.1 Contendership match where he was defeated by Mark Haskins. He later joined a Nine-Man Thunderbastard gauntlet match won by the defending champion Marty Scurll involving Eddie Dennis, Mark Andrews, Mark Haskins, Morgan Webster, Paul Robinson, Rampage Brown and Will Ospreay. On May 29, Gibson joined the 2016 Super Strong Style 16 Tournament, advancing in the first round after eliminating Kenny Williams. The following night on May 30, Gibson advanced in the quarter final after eliminating Jack Gallagher. He was later eliminated in the semifinal by Mark Andrews. He later joined a Round Robin Tournament for the PROGRESS Atlas Championship on June 26 at PROGRESS Chapter 32: 5000 To 1 scoring two points as he teamed with T-Bone (who won six) points to defeat Big Daddy Walter & Iestyn Rees. On October 16 at PROGRESS Chapter 37: A Sudden Sense Of Liberty, Gibson challenged for the PROGRESS World Championship but was defeated by the defending champion Mark Haskins. On May 25, during the 2017 Super Strong Style 16 Tournament, Gibson was eliminated in the first round by Jack Sexsmith. On September 10, Gibson joined a eight-way scramble match to determine the No. 1 Contender for the World title but was defeated by Mark Andrews, involving Chief Deputy Dunne, Eddie Dennis, Jack Sexsmith, James Drake, Morgan Webster and Strangler Davis. On November 26 at PROGRESS Chapter 58: Live Your Best Life, Gibson and James Drake under the team name Grizzled Young Veterans defeated team CCK (Chris Brookes & Kid Lykos) to win the PROGRESS Tag Team Championship. On December 10, Gibson and Drake successfully defended the tag titles, defeating team Aussie Open (Kyle Fletcher & Mark Davis). On February 11, 2018 at PROGRESS Chapter 63: Take Me Underground, the Grizzled Young Veterans lost the tag titles to Jimmy Havoc & Mark Haskins. They later won the tag titles on February 25 at PROGRESS Chapter 64: Thunderbastards Are Go! in a rematch defeating Havoc and Haskins. They retained their newly-won titles on March 25 at PROGRESS Chapter 65: Have Some Faith In The Sound, winning a Three Way Elimination tag match, defeating David Starr & Jack Sexsmith and Jimmy Havoc & Mark Haskins. On April 6 at PROGRESS Chapter 66: Mardi Graps, the Grizzled Young Veterans successfully defended the tag titles against team Moustache Mountain (Trent Seven & Tyler Bate). At PROGRESS Chapter 67: Bourbon Is Also A Biscuit, the champions successfully defended the titles against challengers Ethan Page & Rickey Shane Page. World Wrestling Entertainment (2018-present) Gibson made his debut on April 6 during the fourth night of the 2018 WrestleMania Axxess event, participating in the first round of the WWE United Kingdom Championship Invitational where he was eliminated by fellow UK wrestler Mark Andrews. On April 8 during the fourth night of WrestleMania Axxess, Gibson rejoined James Drake as the Grizzled Young Veterans to defend their PROGRESS Tag Team Championships against the WWE NXT tag team of Heavy Machinery (Otis Dozovic & Tucker Knight). They retained their titles due to Heavy Machinery's disqualification victory. On May 16, Gibson was announced as one of the participants for the WWE United Kingdom Championship Tournament 2018. NXT UK (2018-present) Personal life Rea graduated from Liverpool John Moores University with a degree in Accounting and Finance. Before becoming a wrestler he first worked as an accountant. He began wrestling at the age of 16 and founded his own organization Infinite Promotions in his home town. Wrestling facts *'Finishing moves' **''Helter Skelter'' (Cradled corkscrew Brain Buster) - 2016 **''Shankly Gates'' (Grounded top wrist lock) *'Tag Teams' :*Carnival Krew with The JokeRico :*Team GB with Sam Bailey :*Zack Attack with Jack Lightning :*Grizzled Young Veterans with James Drake *'Nicknames' :*''"Diamond"'' :*''"Liverpool's Number 1"'' :*''"Liverpool's Number 1 Diamond"'' :*""The World's Number 1" Championships and accomplishments *'Britannia Wrestling' **PWI:BWP World Catchweight Championship (1 time) *'Futureshock Wrestling' **FSW Championship (2 times) *'Grand Pro Wrestling' **GPW British Championship (2 times) **GPW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'New Generation Wrestling' **NGW Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Sam Bailey *'NXT UK' **WWE United Kingdom Tag Team Championship (1 time) with James Drake *'Progress Wrestling' **PROGRESS Tag Team Championship (3 times) with James Drake External links * Profile at CAGEMATCH.net * Twitter * Profile at Wrestling Data.com Category:2006 debuts Category:Britannia Wrestling alumni Category:British wrestlers Category:Living people Category:HXC Wrestling alumni Category:Grand Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Futureshock Wrestling alumni Category:Maximum Wrestling alumni Category:New Generation Wrestling alumni Category:Male wrestlers Category:All Star Wrestling alumni Category:Progress Wrestling alumni Category:Insane Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Over The Top Wrestling alumni Category:Revolution Pro Wrestling alumni Category:International Pro Wrestling: United Kingdom alumni Category:Defiant Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster Category:WWE United Kingdom Tag Team Champions‎ Category:WWE NXT UK current roster